


Nothing remains

by darkmarkstories



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmarkstories/pseuds/darkmarkstories
Summary: Chase can’t let his marriage drop. No matter how much it hurts
Relationships: Chase Brody/Stacy Brody
Kudos: 3





	Nothing remains

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I haven’t written angst in a hot minute sorry about that

How long has it been since he had gotten a response text that wasn’t ‘Hey can you get the kids?’. Stacy hadn’t even said a word the last few days to him. At this point she might as well not even be there. Chase had an idea to take her out to dinner, to talk, since the twins would be with Marvin all night but even that wasn’t worth her time. Her now busy schedule made it almost impossible to see her normally.

Schneep said that it was hopeless, that unless they both decided to get counselling that it might just be better to call it quits. Might be better for that anyway, since according to the doctor his mental and physical health had taken a toll with this combined with Jack still not waking up. He hadn’t been eating, sleeping, or doing really anything to help himself. Chase still wanted to make everything look okay for his seven year old children, that he wasn’t slowing self destructive, that their favourite uncle was about as good as dead, that their mother no longer loved him. No, they couldn’t find that out. It would destroy them. Schneep’s words still rang through his mind, gently scolding.

‘We can’t do that, what about Asterin and Sorin?’ Chase had asked.

‘Would you rather them grow up with parents that no longer care for each other? Who might as well be strangers? That would harm them later...’

‘It’s not that easy. You had a valid reason.’ Deep down, however, Chase knew he was right. It wouldn’t be right, or fair, to Stacy or the twins. But the other bit, the one that desperately wanted to maintain this relationship, the bit that still truly cared, overruled that. Despite the hopelessness, it can still be mended right?

Right?


End file.
